Holmes of the Heart
by Unlocked221
Summary: John and Sherlock after the fall...lets see what happens, also we see a little into Mycrofts personal life!


A touch of the Heart

John sat at his desk typing away at his blog. Ask he peeked over his laptop he saw Sherlock laying flat on his back in his favorite spot of the flat, his ugly gray leather couch. He lay there thinking sometimes when he was stuck, or bored. Sherlock looked at John peeking at him from his computer, John just smiled a little and Sherlock being the child that he was when he threw a fit. He tossed to his side and curled up into a ball pouting. John just smiled and went back to his computer, he heard Sherlock let out a sign, John looked up and Sherlock was gone….Just as he has been for the last year and a half. He lowered his head staring at his blog, which had been blank scenes Sherlock's death. Nothing worth writing about, readers sent their prayers and sympathies to John for the loss of his flat mate, his best friend, his well Sherlock.

John hadn't touched any of Sherlock's things scenes his death, he took all of Sherlock's experiments out of the fridge. He didn't even move the beakers and hoses off the kitchen table everything stayed the same just one giant piece was missing. He even left his room untouched. Mycroft picked up the payment on the flat, he simply said "he'd want you to stay there," John didn't argue with him. John was left with his nightmares about that terrible afternoon, all he could see was Sherlock standing at the top of the hospital, cell phone in hand, the last words he'd hear Sherlock say "Goodbye John". John sat at his laptop rubbing his eyes, reliving that moment in his head while he was asleep and awake.

From downstairs, John heard Mrs. Hudson talking to someone. "John dear are you up there?"

"Oh, um yes Mrs. Hudson I'm here." John gets up from his computer so meet someone face to face.

"John dear this young women is here to see you, well I'll leave you two be." Mrs. Hudson smiled at John as she walked away from them.

Standing in front of John was a rather young woman roughly no older than 30, short in stature, gorgeous strawberry blonde hair, actually, everything about her was gorgeous but when he met her eyes. Her blue eye's light up with excitement she extended her hand to greet John it was so caring.

"I'm so sorry I should have called first, I've been so waiting to meet you." She let go of John's hand and sat down it Sherlock's chair, John was confused by this women's cheekiness; she was truly excited to meet John. He must have looked a fool standing with his hand still out staring at the women.

"I'm sorry um who are you again." She sat very content, grinned at John this time very devilish

"I never stated my name Dr. Watson, I just know too much about you, and you haven't the slightest as to who I am." She settled in the chair more comfortably.

"I used to be the mediator between Mycroft and Sherlock, the day I stopped getting calls from Mycroft needing me to check on Sherlock I was tickled pink. Poor Sherlock used to love seeing me until Mycroft poked his nose into it."

John was so puzzled. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Looking at John, smiling at him she stood up and sort of did a modeling strut for him.

"Dr. Watson, what can you tell about me by just looking at me. Who could I possibly be just from one once over?"

John cleared his throat, "Miss, I don't play those games, I just want to know who you are."

"Dr. John Watson, I am none other than Mrs. Dr Abby Holmes. It's a great honor to finally meet you my dear." She extended her hand and bowed.

John felt utterly horrified. "For god sakes, I just thought there was only two now there is another, they really know how to tell a bloke everything about themselves. Sherlock never told me he had a sister…" She stood and watched John pased and rabble but she had things to do places to go. She had to interrupt him.

"I'm sorry Dr. Watson, I would love to stand here and listen to you all day but for heaven sakes man, your suppose to be a doctor, observant, skillful…please don't be offended when I say, sit down a shut it. Observe please, I have a large wedding ring set on my left hand on the appropriate finger; it's hard to miss. I'm wearing cloths that belong to no one else except for a woman who is in the public eye more than she needs to be, everything is tailored for my body. Also the biggest thing, my name tag on my purse "Mrs. Dr. Abby Holmes", I didn't say Miss I said Mrs. I am married to Sherlock's brother Mycroft. Didn't you ever notice he wears a wedding ring on his finger, well the wrong hand but right finger? You never asked Mycroft why he wears his wedding ring on the wrong finger?" John went from standing to sit back at his desk, absorbing everything she had just told him. Trying to speak with no luck, he just blurted it out, "So you are married to Mycroft, you are Sherlock's sister-in-law, not his sister and what do you mean you used to be me?"

She smiled and walked over to perch herself were Sherlock used to thumb his violin.

"My dear Dr. Watson, I lived next door to the Holmes's as a child. (Smiling to herself) Sherlock used to pull me out of my tea parties to do experiments with him. I lost my eyebrow's once due to him wondering why his mother told him not to play with her hairspray and mess with his fathers pipe. Almost lost a few body parts to his insanity, that's when my Mycroft stepped in he was always there so save Sherlock and I from doing even stupider things. What I'm trying to get at John (leaning in to whisper to John) is Sherlock is still Alive…he's been waiting for you to piece his "death" together. But after a year and a half and Mycroft seeping deeper into depression I warned him he had to tell the both of you, I can't let my marriage be destroyed by this lie."

John sat dumbfounded by the information circling his head. "NO, I'm sorry Mrs. Holmes but Sherlock is dead I was there when he died, I was there at his funeral and when they closed his coffin!" She leaned back in the chair, looking serious as all reason.

"So-was-I."

John looked sampled "I'm sorry what?"

"Really John, you need to be more observant. When you saw me at your door you hadn't a clue as to who I was, but you've seen me before, I was standing with my arm linked in Mycroft's when you spoke to him at Sherlock's funeral, you looked at me for a split second. I was standing in the doorway of the funeral home waiting for you to leave so I could help him get out. He faked it all John, he was bloody good at it, I helped him threw the funeral with the help of some very good meds, you know to slow his heart rate, to give him the appearance of death. I was also at the hospital when he jumped. I'll let him tell you how he did it, but he needed mine and Molly's help, had to forge a few papers, and even had to get Mycroft to believe he was dead. Very difficult so glad I gave Sherlock so much drugs, Mycroft was sobbing, poking at him doing everything to try and make him wake up, he was certain Sherlock wasn't dead."

John tried so hard to remember all of what she was telling him, he had just one question well two actually.

"Ok question for you all of what your telling me I understand but what I don't understand is why wasn't I informed that Sherlock was alive?"

"According to Sherlock you're a terrible liar, also we needed to make his death completely believable, there were headhunter sent by Morearty that if Sherlock didn't kill himself all of us were dead. You, me, Mycroft, Mrs. Hudson and Molly, the few people in the world Sherlock cares for were in danger. He hated doing it to you John he truly did, that's all I heard about the first 6 months. He watched you at his grave, heard you say something about a miracle thought it was funny, because it was simply logic and a little science."

John was furious, no John was pissed! He jumped from his desk and was demanding!

"What do you mean? Am I to understand that the last year I have been beating myself up, morning my best friends death and all the while he's been shacked up someone living as he pleases? I saw Sherlock jump, I saw him laying in that casket, I was the last person to see him before they buried him and locked it…And it was all false." Johns face was red he was getting horse.

Standing up and settling John down.

"John listen to me, look at me. Sherlock was three steps ahead of Morearty he knew he would make him to the ultimate limit. He made you stand there because the bus was blocking the view of his so-called death. He jumped facing you and he lands on his side. All the blood and matter was really, but they were not his. I supplied them. He did all of it so we all lived, he had to especially when I had to run back up to the roof and Moriarty was gone. I had a camera set up across the street, the bastard faked his as well."

John red eyed and all simply, humbly wants to ask. "Were has he been?"

Brushing his blonde hair to the side. "He's been staying in my flat near the hospital, I've been keeping him busy and he's been driving me insane. Mycroft bought the flat for me, I'm on call a lot easier than driving all across London."

John heard a vibratation it was coming from Abby, she smiled and reached in her pocket, she looked at John "It's for you." Handing John the phone a picture of Sherlock with his dear stalkers hat was plastered on the screen. Those words, that deep voice that came from the phone was the most glorious thing John had heard in months.

"Hello John" John began to cry, as he stood up to walk off phone still in hand, a very familiar, tall, curly black hair figure stood in the door way behind Abby. It was Sherlock.

John rushed passed her and embraced Sherlock, the two both showing all emotions, they were raw, and naked to the world. Sherlock kissed the top of John's head, he missed the man so much, and he didn't know how to handle himself. Sherlock pulled away from him to get a complete eye full of John, a glorious, beautiful John.

"John, my dearest John I didn't know if you were coming to hit me or hug me, but I'm certainly glad it was the hug." His smile was gleaming from his face, he thought it was going to break.

"No, I wouldn't hit you, I understand why you did it, and I would have done it to. I wouldn't have waiting so long to tell someone but I'm not as mad as you are."

Abby sat in the chair and let Sherlock and John rekindle their, well whatever it was they had. She was never sure if Sherlock was like his brother in that aspect but she didn't care she loved both Holmes brothers, she'd protect them as long as she could. However, she was about to break her Mycroft's heart, she'd done the worst thing in the world to her husband, lie about his little brother's death. It was so hard seeing Mycroft wither away to almost nothing, he didn't find the joy in anything anymore, not even going out on his usual weekend getaways. She knew, she made Sherlock come clean, even if this ended her marriage she knew she couldn't let another day go on of this. Looking up at John and Sherlock, she cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt John, but Sherlock and I have one more stop and I'll bring him back to you."

Sherlock stood up, "Oh yes, we do have to tell Mycroft, this should be quiet dramatic and fun."

John really didn't want them to leave but his brother did have the right to know, he walked them down to the front door of 221B Bakers Street and wished them a safe ride there and back.

He had so much going threw his brain as Sherlock and Abby drove off, he went straight to the market and then to the Chinese place that he hadn't eaten at in over a year. He felt like a schoolboy, he didn't understand why but it was wonderful. He finally reached 221B Bakers Street and rushed up to the flat, he dusted and picked up the place a bit. When everything was said and done, he heard the front door opened and up came that gorgeous man.. did he really just think that. Sherlock wasn't alone.

John rushed to Sherlock and grabbed his face. "What the hell happened to you?" Sherlock winst his blackened eye and slightly touched his very busted lip.

"Well Mycroft had the response I thought he would of but very backward, I thought he's cry with joy then punch me, I was not prepared for what happened."

Abby came from the kitchen with ice in a towel.

"Yes and nether was I, I didn't expect to be thrown out of my own house and well I guess now I will be a divorced women in a few months. I would go to my flat but Mycroft called the landlady and told her I was not welcomed in his flat anymore, if I showed up, have me arrested." She began to cry, and them John notice the very large red hand print on her face.

"Did Mycroft hit you, Abby?" she touched her cheek remembering how it go there.

"Yeah, he's never been violent before, I've never seen that side, and I didn't even know it existed. Is it alright if I lie down for a bit, this is all very over whelming?"

"Of course my dearest sister, take my room, it's straight upstairs last door." Sherlock walked her to the stairs, gave her a kiss on the cheek and they exchanged a very words, John couldn't hear.

Sherlock walked to his couch and flopped down on it, John walked over and did the same placing his hand on Sherlock's thigh.

"What are we going to do about Abby and Mycroft?" John eyeing Sherlock, he was staring at the floor and then he came back to the world.

"Um, I don't know, their marriage is different, it's not your run of the mill every day kind of marriage it's not considered in the norm of things."

John was very puzzled by everything he had just said, of course, there's no such thing as a normal marriage.

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is Mycroft and Abby had an arrangement, Mycroft wanted to be in the position that he is now, but he couldn't let his little secret get out. Therefore, Abby agreed to marry him as long as she got to go to medical school as she wanted and still be able to live in freedom. They just had to go to social events together, make an appearance so to speak, not very many people question a married man's sexuality. But over the past 10 years or so she has well, she has I guess you'd say become fond of Mycroft I don't know why but apparently the feeling is mutual."

OHHHHHHHHH the bell was ringing in John's head, oh it all makes scenes, wow things are coming into perspective for John.

"Wow, really, well I didn't see that one coming." Sherlock very sarcastically looked at John.

"Come on John even our mother knew, she just didn't want to burst my brothers happy bubble so to speak. Abby was only 18 when she and Mycroft got married, she's never even been with a man. She and I are in the same hypothetical boat."

"What boat Sherlock?" Sherlock looked at John very lovingly.

"Have someone in a way that we can't express or have. Knowing you feel so deeply for someone but in all reality it will never happen. I used to never understand why she did it, but after being gone, alone, isolated. I understand why she married him. It was the only way she could have him." Sherlock turned to John on the coach and placed his hand on John's knee.

"John, I never knew what I was, I didn't label myself, and anything that was a distraction from my work I didn't pay much attention too. Except you, I gave myself every reason in the world why you weren't a distraction. Until I was away from you, and the reasons I had to go to those drastic measures to protect someone that I hadn't known that long, or wasn't family and the I didn't owe a favor to. John it's hard to speak of feelings, do you remember in the restaurant when we first met? I told you I wasn't interested, that I was married to my work, now I know your part of my work, you are the reason that my life is so much more than it ever has been." John tried to understand were Sherlock was going.

"Sherlock, mate what are you getting at with this your rambling normally makes scenes this is well I don't know what this is?" Before John could go any further, Sherlock put his hand on the side of John's face, he missed his friend so much words couldn't help his situation obvesiously so action was in order. Sherlock leaned into John slowly making sure John was ok with were the situation was going, she saw Johns brow furrow in well he didn't know why but it wasn't going to distract him at this moment. John pulled his chin up a bit and Sherlock softly pressed his lips to the side of John's cheek roughly 6 centimeter's away from Johns lips. John let out a soft sign and moved his lips toward Sherlock's. It was the contact they both needed, it started off softly, Sherlock started to shift on the couch and use his body to slowly move John back onto the couch, John pulled away using his hands to prop Sherlock away from his body.

"Sherlock, I'm not into men." Sherlock smirked, "Neither am I John, but your not a man to me, your John, someone I need and love, this doesn't make us homosexuals, a homosexual is a person who is attracted to the same sex, I'm just attracted to you. I find women glorious, beautiful; I am attracted to them very much so. However, the only man I've every had that feeling for is you. I couldn't imagine myself doing this with any other man, now women on the other hand very likely, I'd love it. But I only want you." John understood the feeling and slowly moved his arms around Sherlock's neck so he could kiss that wounderly chiseled mouth of his.

The kissing became rougher more tantalizing, John was unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt, when it was undone he placed his hands on the protruding hipbones of this gorgeous man. Sherlock was laying between john's bent knee's moving his pelvis with slow rhythmic movement, he pulled away from John forcing the ugly jumper off of him, only removing his lips from John long enough to get it over his head. They reconnected lips again quickly afraid to break contact again Sherlock knew trousers were next on the list. Sherlock and John sat up from the couch, John on his butt and Sherlock with his knee's dug into the couch. Heavy panting and removal of cloths was the only sounds heard threw out the flat John and Sherlock were fumbling threw this experience together, somewhere neither of them had ever gone and threw all of this all John could think of was he wasn't ever going to do this with anyone else.

Sherlock shoved John back onto the couch they had managed to be in nothing but their birthday suites, Sherlock knew he worked fast but Christ this was even a bit over the top even for him, he stopped for a moment to look at John, his arms were up, they had just been around him before he pulled away. There he laid in nothing but his watch, John's face had a slight worry about it. Sherlock leaned down onto John kissing his stomach John started to move under Sherlock, he move his mouth further down on John until he reached Johns.

"OH DEAR GOD!" John and Sherlock both leaped from the couch covering themselves, there in the doorway stood Abby hands covering her eyes.

"Abby dear I can explain, John and I well." She began to laugh, removing her hands from her eyes all she could do was laugh and the men sitting completely naked except for their socks who she so rudely interrupted what seemed to be their attempt at sex.

"Sherlock you don't have to explain, I never took you for the romantic spontaneous type, but please move to Johns room, Mycroft is coming over to chat, hopefully we can get threw this if it's just the two of us. And be as loud as you want you can't hear a thing up in your room. I wish I would of known something was going on I would of called and asked to close the door."

John and Sherlock agreed and grabbed their cloths rushing up to John's room, they made it to the door still hard and thriving as ever, Sherlock pushed John onto the bed, the interruption hadn't slowed Sherlock down a bit. John threw his head back as Sherlock took John into his mouth, he wanted to hold out as long as he could, nothing was going to ruin his time with Sherlock. Sherlock moved his head in the appropriate rhythm for pleasuring John, he heard John gasp and moan with exquisite pleasure, grabbing John shaft he moved his hand along with his mouth, John's body thrusted up in enjoyment. Not wanting to ruin his fun, he stopped and moved his body up John's reaching his face, smiling.

"Enjoying yourself my dear Watson?"

"Oh bloody hell why did you stop?" Sherlock place a kiss on John's lips pulling John's knee's up into his stomach Sherlock, slowly moved into John. Their bodies were linked, in sequence they knew what the other wanted. John grabbed the blankets, it was painful but a good type of pain.

"Just tell me if you want to stop" John shook his head and Sherlock began to thrust into John each movement was a great pleasure shooting threw them. They began to get a little rough when they heard the buzzer ring. They didn't care Sherlock and John were partaking in the most glorious lovemaking either had ever experienced and it wasn't going to stop. John grabbed onto Sherlock's butt pushing him harder….

Downstairs in the living area Abby knew the buzzer was for her, she had convinced Mycroft to come to Sherlock's flat they truly needed to talk. Mycroft wasn't being logical about all of this, and the red mark of his hand on her face was obvious of that. She met him at the door of the flat she opened to find Mycroft without his suite, he stood before her in jeans and a white button up shirt. She had never seen him out in public without a suite on, she was shocked.

"Well aren't you out of character my dear." Mycroft just stood their hands in his pockets. "Well I needed to be relaxed coming over here, I seem to be a little up tight lately , is Sherlock going to try and talk some so called scenes into me again?" She stood there in Sherlock's night cloths, Mycroft looked her up and down.

"Sherlock isn't going to talk to me, your staying here, you're the one that wants to talk to me, damn it Abby why are you in Sherlock's pajama's, I knew you always had it in for my brother.."

"Mycroft before you wake everyone up." She moved out of the way so Mycroft could pass, she lead him to the living area. "Sit down Mycroft and for god sakes shut it. Are you seriously trying that load of crap on me? Me and Sherlock, your brother loves me but not in that way, he doesn't know what feelings are. I'm in his pajamas because you kicked me out and I couldn't get to any of my cloths form the house or the flat. You're being such a bastard right now." She passed back and forth as Mycroft sat. "Do you understand why all of this happened? Do you truly understand any of it?"

Mycroft sat staring at his wife, keeping calm. "What I understand is you stood by in the autopsy room watching me make a complete fool out of myself because I thought for sure my brother was dead, then you proceed to lead me to believe for a year and bloody half that my little brother was dead, you give me no sign no hinting that he's alive and well and living in your flat near the hospital! You stood by me at his funeral crying, you are the most disgusting women in the world to me right now!" Mycroft placed his head in his hands.

Abby walked to Sherlock's chair sitting on the edge she wanted to place her hands on his but she knew it wasn't a good idea, she had to speak to him softly.

"I had to do it, please understand me Moriarty forced Sherlock into this position, which forced me into it. Do you know that if Sherlock didn't fake his death and keep it looking real you, me, John and Mrs. Hudson would all be lying in our graves at this very moment. He would have come out of the woodwork after it happened, but he set up a camera in my flat window and we watch that basterd Moriarty get up, he faked it as well. We had to make it real for everyone; our lives would have to go on as if Sherlock wasn't in it. He did it because he loves us; I did it to keep us safe. I didn't want to keep you in the dark Mycroft, but I had to we had no clue as to were Moriarty was he's been out of the lime light sense it all happened. I made Sherlock tell you, he would of stayed underground out of site for years, but I couldn't see you killing yourself everyday over it anymore. I know what you did; I know that you told Moriarty those things about Sherlock. You had to do what you needed to and so did I. Please understand that, I know a wife isn't suppose to keep things from her husband but understand I had to."

Mycroft lifted his head to lock at her; his eyes were cold.

"I don't understand why you are treating this like a marriage, what we have is not a marriage it's an arrangement. Do you honestly believe I'm upset because you're my "wife" and your not suppose to keep things from me? Damn it Abby when are you going to wake up to the reality of things and see things for what they are, we will never have a real marriage, I will never want you the way I want a man, you will never carry my children, you are not for me. That's why I believe after this I've come to the conclusion that, scene all of this with Sherlock has come into light, our contract of marriage will be terminated, I will go in the morning and have the appropriate paper work drawn up, we'll keep this quiet."

Abby looks at Mycroft with utter shock, tears start to run down her cheeks in complete anger.

"Of course YOU and keeping everything so fucking quiet, my god is anyone in British government aware that you go off every night and screw your boy toy and then come home curl up in bed next to your wife like it's the norm? I agreed to marry you because I love you, and I wanted to help you get the job you wanted. But now that you've learned that I had a little secret of my own, it was unacceptable to lie to the great Mycroft Holmes, he's the only daft bastared allowed to keep secrets from people. Yeah I know you go to the local puff clubs and pick up men, I'm not stupid. I look forward to going to your social events, it's so sad because it's the only time you show me affection, what stupid women lies in bed every night next to her husband knowing he's never going to touch her. I'm the only women in the world stupid enough to fall in love with a man at 14, if I would of known then that you were a big puff I would of turned you down when you told me your secret's, I was stupid Mycroft. Do you know I've never been with anyone, the only sexual thing I've done in my entire life is when you kissed me at our wedding! That is the first and only sexual contact I've had, unless you count when you're asleep and you cop a feel. It's so sad, that I'll never get the chance to be a mother being married to you Mycroft, so I guess a divorce is the key route to go."

Mycroft sat in the chair amazed at what he had just heard, Abby confessing herself, he'd never seen her so angry and alive. It almost, sort of turned him on.

"Abby I'm sorry if I wasted your life, if I did any harm to you I truly am. I never truly think this threw, Sherlock always warned me this would come back to bite me. As usual I don't listen."

He got up grabbed his coat, looking for a reason to stay, but she didn't give him one. She sat in the chair blank faced and crossed armed. She wanted nothing to do with him now. How stupid was he. Walking out the door he gave one last look at his wife, her position hadn't changed. He was so sorry.

Meanwhile upstairs in John's room, Sherlock was moaning in complete ecstasy, John was fucking him so hard that the bed sounded like it was going to run threw the wall. John gave one last hard thrust and was spent, the two men did suttle jerks of pleasure. John pulled out and laid on top of Sherlock, they had spent the last hour exploring every inch of each other's bodies only to find that they enjoyed it a little too much. They were spent, John and Sherlock could barely move.

"John, that was a boost of complete energy, it cleared my head. No wonder people do such stupid things during sex, your head empties as soon as the endorphins flood it. That was amazing though." Sherlock started to laugh, pushing Johns sandy blonde hair threw his fingers. John moved off of Sherlock and pulled the blanket over himself.

"Yeah well you've just made love to an expert, (laughing) No but seriously I've been doing this for years." They both began to laugh.

"John, I hope you understand this isn't set in stone, I know you will want to be with women sometimes, even I might so do we want to keep this open or continue just this?"

"Sherlock, we will discuss it when we get there, but right now I'm perfectly happy with just this but I do know that anything that will distract you while your on a case will be out of the question. So I think I can handle that, waking up by myself it will be as usual."

Yelling came from downstairs, Abby was screaming at someone. Sherlock had never heard his beloved sister raise her voice, things must not be going very well.

"Sherlock, maybe we should get dressed and check on her." By that time, the door shut to the flat, that's probably the first time the thing had ever been closed.

"I'll go you can stay here she's my sister, Mycroft probably showed his blundering ass."

"No I'll go to." The two rummaged threw the pill of cloths lying on the floor handing the other his cloths if it was not his own. Finally, they had become decent enough to be in the presents of Abby. Peeking around the hallway entrance Sherlock made sure the coast was clear, Abby sat in Sherlock's chair puffing on a cigarette, crying into very large mug of tea.

She looked up from her mug and smiled grimly at Sherlock and John.

"He's drawing up the first draft of divorce papers tomorrow."

Sherlock grimly in complete disbelief "No, Abby he would never go to such a dramatic action, it was for a reason. Mycroft has always been a little dramatic but he's never gone to that."

Sherlock sat infront of Abby, while John put on a pot.

"No my dear he's serious, he pulled out the fake marriage card. He's never once in 10 years of marriage brought it up not even when it's just us. I don't know what to do Sherlock it's over, this life with Mycroft is all I've ever known, what do I do?" She was sobbing, all he could do was wrap his arms around his beloved sister and comfort her as well as he could.

Across London Mycroft was pulling into his home, he and Abby had bought the two story cottage home when they got married, she fell in love with the cottage before she even went inside. Pulling into the garage and heading to the kitchen flipping on the light he looked at his empty home, the smell of brewing tea wasn't in the air, she always had tea brewing. Her spot perched on the kitchen island was empty, her laptop was sitting opened on the island she never password protected her home laptop. She knew Mycroft would never touch it he hated the things. Walking over to it to close it, the screensaver was on, slide show of pictures were flipping, he began to smile it was the picture of them as children, he was 15 and Abby was 9 they were standing in front of his father's car Sherlock had taken the picture. The next picture got him it was him kneeling before her proposing his mother took the picture, remembering the flash and her so taken by the ring. She knew he was proposing but she knew nothing of the ring, he remembered he wanted to pick the biggest ring in the shop, the two karate diamond was gorgeous on her finger. Still is, so many pictures he didn't know she had so many. He closed to laptop and headed to his bedroom, closing the door he notice the empty bed, it was 11 p.m as the clock chimed. The bed was normally occupied with her asleep with the latest medical journals lying over her chest.

Shit why was he acting this way, it was a simple arrangement, she had become his best friend threw it all he knew that. He was just used to her being there when he walked threw the door. What was wrong with him, why couldn't he give her everything she wanted? He could be a true husband couldn't he? Those men were meaningless, they meant nothing to him, and he never had a real relationship with a man. Abby was his, he knew that. He sat on her side of the bed grabbing her silk robe, it smelled of her white orchid perfume and her coconut pineapple lotion he bought for her in Fiji on their anniversary. They had so much fun, he remembered how sun burned she got the first day, he had to rub aloe on her back and legs for three days, she was so miserable. It was one of the times that she needed him, god he always needed her, for everything really. He was for once in his life the biggest prate, he knew what she did was right. He had wronged Sherlock and she was covering his ass. They both needed his apologies and he needed to man up to his lovely wife, he couldn't live with out her. He hated it even when she was on call and had to spend nights at her flat. He looked at his call log on his phone, chuckling, what man calls his wife 15 times a day? He knew how he felt about her and only her. He always assumed he was gay, never looked at women the way he did at men. He looked at her that way though. Fiji was the first time he'd seen her naked, that was the hardest thing to rub that aloe on her body. It wasn't a sunburn, it was sun poisoning. Her skin is so fair, she had wanted to get a tan she successed after there second week there, her first week was miserable. He remembered she could barley move it hurt her so much, he did everything for her. Hadn't realized how much he loved taking care of her. How much he loved her.

Picking himself up, rushing down stairs grabbing his keys he had to go back to Sherlock's, his stupidity wasn't going to get in the way of his life again.

Picking up her phone she knew she had to get her things from Mycrofts home, it wasn't hers anymore so it was appropriate to cleanse herself from the home.

Screw it texting was easier.

Abby: I'm picking up my things tonight if that's alright with you –AH

Mycroft: I was just on my way out the door to get you, I don't want you to leave we'll talk when I get there. I love you -MH

Abby was stunned by the text, she nudged Sherlock who was sitting next to her and showed him the phone.

"Wow, what is that about? That doesn't sound like my brother, must of hit his head on the tub." Sherlock looked up at his sister, who glared at him.

"What is that suppose to mean, my god Sherlock when your with someone for 10 years life gets a little empty without them even if it was just a few hours. Who knows what has gone threw that mans head." She got up to walk back to Sherlock's room, he supposed she was changing into her own cloths, he hated to loose his favorite pajama's. John brought Sherlock his tea they sat on the couch sipping. "So what happened?" John slowly sipping his tea.

"Well it seems my brother has overagsadurated as usual and regretted his desission he's coming to pick up Abby so we will no longer have a house guest, three is sort of a crowd anyway."

"Well that was rather quick wasn't it. Just promise me one thing, that you will not do that to me, no matter what we keep talking to each other, we don't bottle it up." John gleamed at Sherlock, Sherlock leaned over and kissed John on the lips, placing his forehead against Johns. "I promise John I will never hold back." He grinned at John. John letting out a big sign "I regret that statement so much already."

Abby walked out of the hall. "Mycroft texted he's here, Sherlock, John thank you and Sherlock next time you need to die please keep it to yourself."

John and Sherlock walked Abby to the front door. There stood Mycroft in a buttoned up shirt and jeans, wow completely unlike Mycroft. Abby walked to Mycroft a few words were exchanged and for the first time sense they got married Sherlock saw his brother kiss his wife but it was completely unlike their wedding day it was passionate. John and Sherlock looked at each other in disbelief .

Abby and Mycroft did a slight wave of fare well to the two of them, Mycroft help his wife into the car and returned to the driver's side. Bliemy that was the weirdest thing they'd seen all day.

They drove off and Sherlock and John walked up to their flat, they never did find out what was said between Abby and Mycroft, she would never tell them. It was alright though Sherlock was just happy that his brother got smart.

"Shall we brake in my bed?" Sherlock grinned very devilishly to John. Sherlock grabbed John cradling his back, and the clothes started mysteriously falling off while heading up the stairs to Sherlock's room their lips barley left their positions, frantic, passion, egger and hungry. Sherlock pushed John on his bed falling gracefully on top of him, moaning, panting and cooing….. wait cooing!

Sherlock pulled away from John, "Did you just coo John?"

"No, that wasn't me, what the hell was that?" The men moved off of each other, Sherlock's brain went into overdrive.

Both men get up and start searching Sherlock's room, Sherlock swings around spotting the one item that did not belong, a bassinet, what the bloody hell was that doing there. John spotted it before he fell over the damn thing.

"You don't normally have this in your room do you?" John bending down to look inside when the cooing came from it again.

"No, that's not part of my room, what is it John?" John pulled back the blanket, pulling up a piece of paper, Sherlock peered into the basket. There lies an infant judging by the size and general movement of the child no more than 2 weeks old, Sherlock caught a familiar scent that perfume was familiar, the baby looked up, blue eyed, black short curled hair, very fair skinned…

"Sherlock listen to this." John looked very pail.

"My Dearest Sherlock,

What I leave with you is my dearest possession I'm so sorry that I couldn't explain more but

I promise you that I will not return for her. She is ours the only thing we will ever make together.

Take care of her Sherlock, I leave you with her birth certificate, I left my name off for her protection.

My dearest Sherlock, please keep our daughter safe,

Aria is the greatest gift I could leave the world.

You're the only man I'll ever love, please care for the child that is the

best parts of us.

Yours truly

IA

Dear god Sherlock, she's yours, my god look at her. Irene left her…"

Sherlock slowly bent over to look at the infant girl, their was no reason for DNA testing but he'd do it any way, she closed her eye's and signed, this was his, the only thing he could truly claim as his own. He was full, completely full, but he knew.

"Irene told the truth, she will not come back for Aria, look at the floor, and Irene couldn't live that much longer loosing that much blood the short amount of time she was here. John, she's ours, not just mine.

John walked over to Sherlock cradling the infant, Aria, "Well didn't you mention three's a crowd, (laughing) but we can do this Sherlock, I knew life was going to change when you got home but this was really unexpected. You do know babies require food, cloths and diaper change. Oh there's also love and affection."

"Of course, that's why you're here, I'm the teacher, and you're the nurture. That's why this little well, family works so perfectly."

To Be Continued..

1st fan fic ever, but it's not over yet!


End file.
